The invention relates generally to turbine technology. More particularly, the invention relates to a cover member defining a rotor chamber in a turbine.
In turbines, gas or steam impinges on rotating blades that are coupled to a rotating shaft so as to cause the rotating shaft to turn. A cooling gas stream is directed through holes in the rotating blades to prevent overheating of the rotating blades. Ideally, the holes are as small as possible to increase cooling efficiencies. These smaller holes are more susceptible to being blocked by particles.